


Mischief Mikaelson.

by VRuskova (MayMadness)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Adopted Isaac Lahey, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Jackson and Isaac are Hales, Kinda, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Klaus saves stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mischief, Moonstone rings give Stiles Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Step-siblings, Stiles Stilinski is a Mikaelson, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, more adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMadness/pseuds/VRuskova
Summary: In the world of uncertainty, where one isn't sure if they will wake up the next day, Stiles is sure a certain original will come back for him. He's had a horrible home life after his father started drinking, after his mother died, after he killed her really. He didn't expect to end up in a town across the country, where vampires of all things are an issue. He told his aunt enough to get her to understand. Now, armed with a moonstone that gives him his werewolf abilities month around, he is faced with new demons, friends from the past that might not all be friends, and a choice. Will he side with the vampire who saved him when he was a child or will he side with the friends he made while in that small town? Well, it's hard, but Stiles is a Mikaelson after all.This summary isn't really the summary of the story, it's the summary I wrote to basically outline the story, it might change later on.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	1. Prologue

Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski found himself roaming the woods alone at night, enjoying the thing he once feared. It was a new moon and Stiles felt the effects on his body as it weakened him, but he still was able to use his eyes and see into the darkness that was the Preserve. He noticed a light, miles away, and followed it, letting his curiosity take him. He came to a halt at the edge of the clearing, seeing the house as it burned, the screams reaching his ears as his eyes adjusted to the flames. He heard a laugh and snap of a twig to the right of him and saw two drunken fools stumbling as they watched the flames grow hotter.

“No one will survive.” One of them said and then stopped as he saw a man standing in front of him.

“Does murder interest you?” The man said, an accent in his voice as he spoke.

“What? No… I… I didn’t do this!” The skinnier one said, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was probably high, but Stiles wondered what this man, with an accent like he came from England, was going to do. It didn’t take long to figure it out, as the man stuck his hand into the strung-out man’s chest and pulled, pulling out a fully intact heart in the process. Stiles didn’t even flinch, but his heartbeat faster at the sight.

“Wha? What the hell! Who? Who are you?” The thicker man said, his fear evident on his face and in the sweat falling from his body.

“I’m your worst nightmare.” The man said and snapped the drunken bastards neck. Stiles’ eyes widened and he felt something akin to justice at the man’s actions. The man then turned towards the house and zoomed in, causing Stiles to jump, and out he came with three bodies, he went back in and more bodies came out. They all seemed to be alive, somehow. Stiles took a step back into the darkness and went to walk away. Arson was committed, but would it have ended differently if the man wasn’t there? Would Stiles have been unable to do anything but watch helplessly as the family burned?

“What is a child like you doing so deep into the woods on such a dark night?” The man asked and Stiles turned towards the voice, his face as neutral as it had been the entire night, something he perfected when he was told about his mother’s illness. It scared adults but it helped Stiles cope.

“I needed to get out of my house.” Stiles said and looked at the still burning house. “My mother died three months ago, and I don’t like to be at home alone with my dad… He’s been drinking a lot lately.” Stiles said and remembered three nights previous, when the sheriff had blamed Stiles for his mother’s illness, her death, everything that occurred since they found out she would die.

“Is your father being unkind to you?” The man said and Stiles shrugged.

“He’s mourning my mum.”

“Not a reason for a father to be unkind to his son.” The man said and extended his hand. “I’m Niklaus Mikaelson. What’s your name?”

“Mieczyslaw Stilinski, but you can call me Stiles.” Stiles said but Niklaus shook his head.

“I’m unsure if that name suits you.” The man said. “Tell me, why do you smell like a wolf?” He asked and Stiles shrugged.

“I’ve figured out that I’m a werewolf. My dad isn’t, because he’s killed people, he’s a sheriff and he’s put bad guys in the ground, so if he was one, with the curse I have, he’d have activated it too. I don’t know if it’s my mother, since she just died, and all of her family are dead too.” Stiles said and sighed.

“Tell me, did you kill her?” Niklaus asked.

“Yes.” Stiles said and watched as Niklaus’ eyes grew slightly before softening.

“Why’d you kill her?”

“She was dying anyway.” Stiles said and looked away. “I wanted to put her out of her pain.” He said and bit his lip, letting the tears out. “My father found out when I had my first full moon.”

“That must have been rough.”

“It was. Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Why do you smell like death? I mean, you just killed those men, and saved that family, but you reek of death, and not fire or blood.” Stiles said and Niklaus raised a brow before smirking.

“That’s quiet a nose. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, I’m an original vampire, one of the firsts. I was born with the same gift you were, but when my mother turned us into vampires, the gift was activated, and I turned into a monster my mother fears, so she bound it.”

“That’s awful. I mean, I hate this curse, but you’re right, it is like a gift. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have the ability to let my wolf out.”

“I like you, would you like to come with me?” Niklaus asked and Stiles looked at him for a moment before smiling sadly.

“I’d love to, but someone has to make sure my father doesn’t kill himself with alcohol poisoning.”

“If I compel him to stop drinking and get his act together, will you come with me?” Niklaus asked and Stiles looked at him with wonder. His hand looked so welcoming and Stiles longed for that. He nodded slightly and watched as Niklaus smiled, grabbed the boy and zoomed to his house.

“Stiles?!” A man called and Stiles froze before stepping into the house and looking at Niklaus.

“You have to invite me in.”

“Where are you, son?!” The man called and Stiles felt his heart rate pick up at the wrath his father would let out when he saw the boy enter the house. Stiles turned towards the vampire.

“Come in.” He said softly and turned just in time to see his father look at the man with fear, grabbing his son and hugging him behind him.

“Who are you?!” The sheriff growled.

“Me? I’m the man who’s come to take your son away, he’s mine now, until you can clean up your act.” Niklaus said and put his hand out to Stiles. “You’ve said some pretty harsh things to your son in the past few weeks, I understand your wife just died, but he’s your son, and you’ve treated him like the gum on the bottom of your shoe.” Niklaus said, feeling Stiles’ hand slip into his.

“Please. I’ll be better! Please don’t take him.”

“Do you have any relatives, Sheriff?” The man asked and Noah paused. He thought for a second before slowly nodding.

“Good, then you will send your son to live with them until you clean up your act, I will escort him there, so please, just point me in the direction…”

“Sheriff Liz Forbes of Mystic Falls. She’s my cousin, more like a sister since we grew up together… Just tell her I’m sorry for doing this to her.”

“Your message will be received.” Klaus said and nodded towards Stiles who ran up the stairs to grab some of his things. In a split second the boy was back downstairs and in Niklaus’ arms as they zoomed over to a car Niklaus had. He slipped into the driver’s seat and drove, Stiles didn’t know where, but he was sure that the man would keep him safe. He was going to stay with his Aunt Liz until his father was better. Maybe This was for the best, but Stiles thought he’d be going with Niklaus.

“Um… Mr. Mikaelson?” He asked and Niklaus raised a brow at him before smiling.

“You can call me Niklaus, or Klaus.” Niklaus said, and Stiles nodded.

“Why can’t I go with you?”

“I have many enemies, my little mischievous monster. I would hate to see my protégé fall into their hands because they want to get back at me. I’ll come visit you when you’re older.” Niklaus said and Stiles nodded, biting his lip.

“Okay.” He said and took the man’s word for it as they drove.


	2. Old faces mixed with the new.

Stiles woke up and sighed as he slipped on the ring that Niklaus had gotten him to bind his wolf. He’d promised Stiles that he could remove the ring at any time, because Niklaus never wanted to bind the boy’s wolf, but the ring was a safe way to keep the boy himself safe. He played with the ring as he thought about his life and his savior. Niklaus had saved him from his father, who had cleaned up his act, but he believed that Stiles was better off in Mystic Falls with his cousin Liz.

“Stiles, Caroline, wake up you two!” The Sheriff yelled and Stiles rubbed at his eyes as he got up slowly. There were some new vampires in town by the name of Salvatore and Stiles didn’t know how to feel about them, and to top that off, Tyler and Matt were against the younger vampire, Stefan, making it so that Stiles had to be against him too. Stiles found that exhausting.

“Hey.” Stiles said as his cousin walked by his open door. “Care!” He called and she stopped. “I got a gift for you.” He said and grabbed a bracelet that had a bunch of charms. He learned to do magic during his trip with Niklaus to get the ring that bound his wolf, and in doing so, he learned to infuse vervain into things like the bracelet he handed to Caroline.

“Oh, wow! Stiles, this is so pretty!” She said and slid it on.

“I figured you’d like it.” Stiles said and smiled. “I saw it and thought of you and couldn’t pass up buying it.” He said and Caroline smiled, hugging her cousin.

“Thank you!” She squealed as she ran down the steps to show her mother. Stiles smiled as he walked back into his room and closed the door, changing quickly so that he wouldn’t be late for school. Stiles was a sophomore, unlike Caroline, Elena, Matt, Tyler and Bonnie who were juniors. Matt and Elena had just broken up. Tyler was dating Vicki, Matt’s sister and Bonnie was secretly dating some college kid from two towns over that she didn’t want her father knowing about. Caroline was into the whole bad boy phase and she wanted to date someone new, sick of all the boys at the school. Stiles figured she’d be into Stefan, but he was instantly into Elena, much to Matt’s disgruntles.

Stiles played football with Tyler and Matt, putting his aggressive energy to good use on the field. He was a pretty great player, and the ring that helped bind his wolf, also helped turn his energy on full moons and channel them into every day of the month, helping Stiles become leaner, faster and stronger than he would have been had he not had it.

“It’s really nice of you to get Care a gift like that, Stiles.” Liz said as he stepped into the kitchen. He shrugged and smiled.

“She’s been feeling down lately, and I wanted to cheer her up. She liked the new kid, Stefan Salvatore, but he’s into Elena, so she’s gotten super sad.” Stiles said and grabbed the cup of juice Liz poured for him.

“It’s very considerate of you.” Liz said and smiled. Stiles smiled too, knowing that she didn’t need a vervain enhanced accessory since she drank it with her coffee every morning. He learned everything he could to keep his family safe.

“Caroline is going to make you late, again.” Liz said, giving Stiles a raised brow.

“What else is new?” Stiles said and sighed. “It’s okay, Coach will just make me run suicides again. I get good exercise because of her.” He said and Liz laughed.

“I know it’s been tough on you, since your mum died and your dad sent you to live here, and then me and my husband get a divorce… I just. I want you to know how happy I am that you’re in my life, Stiles.”

“I’m glad I’m here too, Aunt Liz. You guys have helped me cope with so much.” He said and smiled widely at her.

“Okay, I’m ready!” Caroline said, dressed in a nice plaid dress, buttoned down white top underneath with a thin black tie tied around her neck. “How does this outfit go with my new bracelet?” She asked and Stiles laughed, raising a brow at Liz.

“I think that you’re finally ready on time. Did you do some voodoo on the bracelet?”

“If I knew that getting her a gift would speed up her getting ready time, I’d have started doing it a long time ago.” Stiles said and laughed as Caroline threw a peanut at him. She grabbed a handful, kissed her mother, and ran out the door, Stiles following suit.

“See you later, Aunt Liz!” He called and jumped into the driver side of the car.

“Oh, Bonnie asked if we could pick her up.” Caroline said and Stiles sighed, turning towards their friend’s street.

“Why doesn’t she let her college boyfriend drop her off.” Stiles mumbled and got a back handed slap to the shoulder from Caroline.

“Shhh! She doesn’t know I told you, so don’t say anything!” Caroline said and Stiles laughed, waiting for the dark-skinned beauty to enter the car.

“What’s so funny?” Bonnie asked as Stiles drove to Mystic Falls High.

“Nothing, just Caroline being her normal uninteresting self.” Stiles joked and got another backhanded slap to the shoulder. “I swear, I’m going to bruise from you, woman.” He said, halfheartedly, but Caroline rolled her eyes.

“Oh please. You get tackled on the daily.”

“Yeah, tackled in full gear. You’re a cheerleader, you work out almost as much as I do, so calm yourself with the hitting.” He said as he parked in the school parking lot. “I swear. I get asked all the time who I fought to get the bruises that you give me.” He mumbled and Caroline laughed, knowing he was joking.

“Did you tell them your cousin beat you up.”

“All the time.” Stiles joked as he locked the car. “Anyway. I’ll see you in history.” He said and walked away, towards his two friends. He couldn’t say he had best friends in this town, not like he did in Beacon Hills with Jackson Whittemore, mostly because he couldn’t tell them everything. Not even his Aunt Liz and Caroline knew everything about him. He sighed and dropped his bag, letting Matt throw the ball to him.

“There is a new student.” Matt said, and then paused as he caught it. “Well no, four new students.” He said and Stiles raised a brow.

“I was about to say, didn’t you already spew your hatred for the new guy?” Stiles asked and Tyler laughed.

“Dude, do you want him to beat you up?” The teen asked and Stiles shrugged.

“He can’t really take me.” He said and winked causing Matt to throw the ball harder. “Oooh, look at little Mattie getting all riled up!” He said and laughed with Tyler.

“Anyway. It’s weird the we get a new student let alone four.” Matt said. “All of them are from California too.” Stiles paused as he caught the football and tilted his head at Matt.

“Who up and leaves California to come to this small little town?” He asks and Tyler gives him a look. “My situation is different. It was a social services thing since my dad was seen as unfit.” He said, lying easily.

“Yeah, but these guys are all our age. Like literally all of them. One of them was like you, his dad seen as unfit to take care of him, I heard he used to lock him in a freezer.” Matt said and Stiles frowned.

“Dude that’s so messed up, don’t talk about something like that.” He said and dropped the ball, kicking it high into the air.

“Woah. Someone is pissed.” Tyler said, Stiles giving him a pointed look.

“Look, I didn’t mean it like that…” Matt went to say but was cut off by someone shouting Stiles’ name.

“Stilinski?” The kid called and Stiles turned to see a familiar set of blue and green swirled eyes. Jackson Whittemore was standing ten feet in front of him, a boy and two girls with him.

“Jackson?” He asked and the other teen’s smile grew on his face as he ran towards the wolf.

“Holy shit man, when you disappeared, we thought you died!” He said and hugged his childhood best friend.

“Nah, man!” Stiles said and laughed. “So, you’re one of the new kids. Look at that Mattie.” Stiles said and gave Matt a look that was unreadable. The other teen looked ashamed as he rubbed his neck.

“Oh, these are my foster siblings, Isaac Lahey and Cora Hale.”

“Foster siblings?”

“Well, Cora is a step sibling, her mum and my dad got married last year, she took Isaac in after… but yeah.”

“Oh, I remember you, Cora. You’re a year older.”

“Yep.” She said and looked at Stiles for a second before smiling. “I remember you were a scrawny little kid.”

“I resent that.” Stiles said and smirked. “Nice to see you guys again.” He said and looked at the last person who was looking off into the distance.

“Oh, you remember Lydia?” Jackson asked, winking as Stiles froze and looked at his childhood crush.

“No way. Lydia Martin?” He asked and she looked at him with wide eyes.

“You remember me?” She asked and Stiles’ smile widened.

“Oh yeah. Who could forget such a beauty?” He asked and Jackson scoffed.

“You couldn’t say two words to her when we were younger and now you’re flat out flirting with her.”

“Hey, Stilinski, you going to introduce us?” Tyler asked and Stiles kicked the ball at him.

“Relax Lockwood, I’m getting to it.” He said and turned towards his old friends. “These are my friends, Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood. Matt, Ty, these are Jackson, Isaac, Cora and Lydia.” Stiles said.

“Oh hey, you know the new kids?” Elena asked, coming up with Stefan.

“Really, Stiles?” Caroline asked and Stiles sighed, nodding.

“This is my cousin, Caroline Forbes, funny thing is her mum’s the sheriff of this town.”

“What? Does that run in the family?” Isaac asked, intimidated. Stiles laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, she’s my dad’s cousin. But yes, Caroline, Elena. Bonnie is over… where did she go?”

“She had to talk to the English teacher about a paper.” Caroline said.

“Oh, okay. Well yeah, that’s us.”

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Caroline said and put her hand out. “If you need anything, I’m the go to person.” She said enthusiastically.

“If you need anything, I’m the go to person.” Tyler mocked and Stiles pushed him, shaking his head at his friend. “I’m just kidding. Caroline can be a little over the top sometimes. Scares people off.” He said and Stiles sneered at his friend. “I’m kidding, sheesh. Sorry Care.” He said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

“Whatever.” She said and looked at Elena and Stefan. Before flipping her hair and walking towards the entrance of the school. “We have class in a minute, might want to make your ways over.” She said and walked away.

“Seriously dude, why do you have to be so mean to Caroline? What did she ever do to you?” Matt asked.

“What did Stefan ever do to you?” Tyler asked and Stiles sighed.

“Want me to show you around?” He asked his old friends and they nodded, seeming to want to get away from this conversation. Stiles watched as Elena and Stefan shifted uncomfortably before Matt walked away, having Tyler follow close behind. Stiles was excited to see his friends again, but something seemed off about the whole thing, and he hoped they wouldn’t get sucked into the supernatural issues to come.


	3. Chapter 2: Sparks of Magic

Stiles sighed as he fell against the tree, having released the energy of the ring. He groaned as he looked at his hands. They had a football game the next day, and it was a full moon, he was getting aggressive, almost fighting another team member, which is why he found himself in the forest surrounding Mystic Falls, having decided to take a run, but it didn’t, so he decided to let out some of the built up energy, not realizing it’d cause bruises around his body by hitting the trees around him.

“Wow.” Someone whistled, bringing Stiles’ eyes up and fear etched into him, he had let his guard down with vampires around. “What are you exactly? Because you smelled completely human until you let out all that energy.” It was Cora, and with her another man. Oh right, the Hales were a different brand of wolves, Klaus had told him.

“I have a spark.” Stiles lied easily, learning how to slow his heart rate down when he lied instead of speed it up, feigning calm. “I have to let it loose every few months or it attacks my body.” He answered. “You’re werewolves.” He said and Cora looked at the man with her, taken aback by the information.

“How’d you know?”

“I felt it, plus I’ve known since I was in Beacon Hills.” Stiles said. “I was there the night the fire happened.”

“Did you help us out?” The man asked and Stiles shook his head.

“No. I saw a man do it, but I was too in shock to help, plus I was twelve. I couldn’t really do much.” Stiles said and Cora nodded.

“This is my brother Derek.” Cora said, not saying anything else.

“How many survived the fire? I didn’t get to see, kind of ran home because I realized how late it was and my dad would have killed me.” Stiles lied and the Hales looked at him with sharp eyes. His father probably would have killed him eventually if Klaus hadn’t saved him.

“Three. Our dad, Aunt Lana, and cousin Aaron.” Cora answered, sadness in her voice.

“Sorry to hear that. I wish I could have helped.” Stiles said and Cora shrugged.

“It was a hunter who didn’t go by the code. Why did you move here?”

“My dad didn’t handle my mother’s death very well.” Stiles said, not really explaining the situation.

“Your arms are all bruised up, and you have a cut on your shoulder.” Derek said.

“Yeah, it happens when I let some of the energy loose. It can’t be helped. My body would die of energy overload if I didn’t do this.”

“Why don’t you let it out gradually?” Cora asked and Stiles shrugged.

“This ring, it helps keep my spark hidden so supernatural creatures don’t know what I am. If I take it off, the energy isn’t easy to control. But if the build up of energy is too much, it’ll be hard to gradually let it out, so I have to take it off sometimes to let it loose.” Stiles said, he wasn’t really lying, the ring could let him do magic with the energy he has from suppressing his wolf side, but right now, he couldn’t use it gradually like he wanted because there was no reason to.

“Where did you get it?” Derek asked, his voice not giving away any curiosity, although Stiles could smell it off him.

“A witch I came across when I was coming here. The social service agent who handled my case knew about my situation and he helped me find a witch to bind my powers so to speak. He helped me have a somewhat normal life.” Stiles said with a shrug.

“That’s… you don’t find that often.”

“No, you don’t. He basically saved me that day. I would have… Anyway. I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t tell my friends and family about this. I couldn’t handle them looking at me differently.” Stiles said and Cora nodded.

“The one you didn’t introduce this morning, who was he?”

“Don’t personally know him, he’s dating my friend Elena, and my friend Bonnie is afraid of him, avoids him at all costs. All I can tell you is he reeks of death to me.” Stiles said, not giving away the vampires.

“Reeks of death? I’d say he’s something that has to do with killing people, probably a wendigo or vampire or something like that.”

“Or he could just be a serial killer, or even a hunter. Hunters smell like death too.” Derek said and Stiles nodded.

“I’m not sure, I’d have to actually talk to him, but Matt and Tyler have sworn off including him so I’m supposed to avoid him too.” Stiles said and smirked.

“Something tells me you’re not the type to follow.”

“Much to the displeasure of my friends.” Stiles said and Cora laughed. Stiles’ phone rang and he looked at the caller ID, frowning at seeing his aunt’s contact. “Excuse me.” He said and stepped away from the siblings. “Aunt Liz.” He said and she sighed.

“Where are you? I know it’s Thursday and you’ve got a game tomorrow, so you don’t have practice.”

“Oh, I decided to go for a run in the woods.” Stiles said, nonchalantly.

“Please come home immediately. I don’t want you alone.” She said and Stiles stiffened, frowning. She’d always been open to him about her feelings and right now she seemed scared.

“What’s wrong?” He asked and she sighed.

“We found a dead body. It’s unexplainable. The blood was sucked dry from it.”

“Sucked dry? Aunt Liz, you’re talking crazy.” He said and she laughed, almost hysterical.

“Believe me, it’s not crazy talk.” She said and took a deep breath. “Please, just get home. Be careful.”

“Alright Aunt Liz.” He said and hung up. He looked at his phone and frowned. Either the young Salvatore couldn’t handle his hunger or his brother was doing this… or they could have a whole other vampire in the region.

“Vampires.” Stiles said and sighed. “It’s vampires.”

“We’ll let out mother know.” Derek said and nodded at Cora.

“Do you want us to go with you so you’re safe?”

“They can try to hurt me, but what you saw was just a little of what I could do.” Stiles said and smirked at the two werewolves.

“Okay, here.” Cora said and handed him her phone. “Put your number in, I’ll text you my name, text me back when you get home.”

“Why?” Stiles asked and she shrugged.

“Just, you feel like pack for some reason.” She said and Stiles bit his lip, grabbing her phone and putting her number in. She texted him her name and he saved her number as a contact.

“I’ll text you.” He said and then paused in his leaving. “You can give Jackson my number too, it’s been a while and I want to catch up.”

“Alright. Take care.” She said and Stiles nodded. He turned around and took off in a jog towards his aunt’s house. As he ran, he thought about when Klaus would come back to fulfill his promise. He had promised Stiles he’d come back and take the boy away, teaching him all he could about being a wolf and maybe even breaking the very curse that was keeping his own wolf bound. Stiles took a deep breathe, trying to even his erratic heartbeat as he reached the steps of the Forbes’ house.

“Stiles? Where have you been?! Mom’s been going crazy looking for you.” Caroline called as she walked out of the door.

“Sorry, I talked to her. I was out running.” He said and pulled at his shirt, feeling heat rise in him. This was what happened as the full moon approached.

“Oh. Well, I’m glad you’re okay. I have so much to tell you!” She said and Stiles smiled as he walked in.

“What’s up, cuz?” He asked and watched as she smiled and began talking about her day.

“And then, when I was in the store, I ran into Stefan’s older brother, Damon, and he had the audacity to think he could order me around.” She said and grimaced. “He seemed so hot until he told me I was going to go home with him.”

“Woah, what did you do?” Stiles asked, knowing the vervaine bracelet worked.

“I slapped him, bought my items and left.” She said and Stiles laughed.

“Good for you!” He said and she smiled.

“So, how was your day? I heard you almost fought Ty earlier today.”

“Yeah, he was being a dick.” Stiles said and sighed. “I swear, I feel like he wants to start something with me. I mean, he was talking about dumping Matt’s sister, Vicki, in front of Matt, and called her a slut and a whore because she was also dating Elena’s kid brother.”

“Wait wait, what?!”

“Yeah. Apparently, she and Jeremy did it at one of the stoner parties.” He said and Caroline gasped in shock. “So Matt got mad, telling Tyler not to talk about his sister like that and Ty got all in Matt’s face. I broke it up, but he seemed to really want to fight because he turned onto me and started bringing up my past.” Stiles said and his eyes had a faraway look in them, the same one he got when he thought about his past. The glass in his hand shattered and he was brought back to the present at the pain that ran through his hand.

“What the hell? Stiles, are you okay?” Caroline asked and he looked at his hand before blinking the tears away. His dad never came back to get him, and Stiles always felt pain at that. He always thought that his dad would clean up his act and actually try to get him back.

“Yeah.” He said and shook his head. “Sorry.”

“You always get like this when you think about your dad. What did Tyler say?” She asked and Stiles shook his head, running his hand under the faucet.

“Nothing that matters now.” He said, and his voice went flat as he shut off the pain he felt emotionally, focusing on the physical pain.

“Damn, and you have a game tomorrow, Stiles. You can’t play with that hand now.” Caroline said as she grabbed the first aid kit.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” He said and grabbed the tweezers, pulling out the shards of glass from his hand, wincing as he felt them slide against his skin. “I’ll be fine, Care. Don’t worry so much.” He said, laughing to hide his true emotions.

“No, you won’t. What did he say?!” She asked and he shrugged. He wasn’t going to answer, he didn’t want to think what was said to him. “Stiles.” Caroline said softly and he looked at her with a sad smile.

“I’ll be fine. Just help me put a thread through this needle so I can stitch it up.”

“We have to go to the hospital.”

“Stop, Care. If we go to the hospital, your mum will flip.” He said and she sighed, threading the needle for him and looking away as Stiles started stitching his own hand. He’d done this countless times because of his hurting himself during his releases, he was used to hiding injury. He looked at his hand and washed it again before wrapping it and showing his cousin that he was really okay. She sighed and hugged him tightly, making his heart lurch. He’d be fine eventually.


	4. Chapter 3: Football Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the late update, I was on vacation and couldn't get to my laptop.

Stiles sighed as he waited for the game to start, his coach had seen his hand and gotten so mad that he had benched Stiles, even if the boy had told him he could still play. Matt had looked at him sadly and Stiles felt anger at that, anger that he pushed down because he knew it was coming from the full moon.

“What happened to your hand?” Tyler asked, anger in his voice. Stiles looked at him with dead eyes and rolled them. He knew that his friends from Beacon Hills were there, probably able to hear him.

“Leave him alone, Ty. It’s bad enough what you did yesterday.”

“Oh, please, Matt. You’re all so afraid about hurting his feelings that you walk on eggshells around him.” Tyler said and Stiles got up, face to face with Tyler.

“That’s not walking on eggshells, that’s being good friends. Something you have trouble being.” Stiles said and Tyler scoffed.

“I have no problem being a good friend when the person deserves it. You don’t even get love from your own father, why should I show you any?” Tyler asked and Stiles lost it. He saw red, causing him to grab Tyler by the neck and throw him to the ground, he climbed onto his friend and began punching.

“Stop it! Stiles stop!” Matt yelled, but he wasn’t going to stop, he was out for blood and Tyler was asking for it.

“Hey!” He heard his coach yell, but Stiles wasn’t stopping. He felt a cold shiver down his spine as hands wrapped around him and pulled him off.

“Let me go!” He roared as he looked towards Tyler.

“Are you crazy?!” Matt asked, looking down at Tyler. “Why the hell would you say something like that to him?” He was obviously angry too.

“That’s it. Both of you are benched tonight. Get the hell into the locker rooms and calm yourselves down!” Coach Tanner said and watched as his players wouldn’t listen.

“Calm down, Stiles.” Stefan whispered into Stiles ear and Stiles clenched his jaw before taking a deep breath and looking at the ground.

“Let go of me, Stefan.” He said calmly and the vampire obliged. Stiles grabbed his helmet and walked away. He didn’t look anywhere, not even towards the bleachers, his hand burned as his stitches came open and he was about to lose it until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw his cousin, finally understanding what he was feeling. He was in so much pain, emotionally and physically.

“Stiles.” She said softly and hugged him tightly as he felt the tears prick his eyes. He closed his eyes and let her hug him, head on her shoulder as he took deep breathes to calm himself. He enveloped himself in her scent and used it to anchor himself down. He’d be fine, he had to control himself. He thought of Klaus and his promise, latching onto the word of the man who had saved him from his father. “Are you okay?” She asked and he shook his head.

“I will be. But right now, I need to get out of here before I kill Ty.” He said and she laughed, nodding.

“Okay, text me when you’re safe.” She said and he nodded. He walked towards the cars and looked at his blood-soaked bandage. He felt a presence behind him and then he was against the car, a vampire holding him up.

“Let me go.” He said and felt his foot kick out, trying to hit the person holding him. It was one Damon Salvatore, and his eyes were locked on Stiles’ hand. He groaned and kicked again. “Damon let me go!” He roared and the vampire let him go out of shock, realizing this kid knew who he was.

“Do I know you?” He asked and Stiles smiled, eyes turning a bit yellow to the vampire’s eyes.

“No, but I doubt you want to kill the sheriff’s nephew. I’m sure you probably already know that the founding families in this town are hunters in their own right and if one of their own dies, they all seek vengeance. Who knows, they might kill your brother first.” Stiles said and Damon let him go, eyes wide with anger.

“So, you know about us?” Damon asked and Stiles smirked.

“Please, I’ve known about you since before you officially got into town, Damon.” Stiles said and shrugged.

“How?” Damon asked and Stiles shrugged, looking towards the field and seeing Cora and Jackson looking towards him, they have hidden themselves pretty well.

“The stench of death. It’s not as strong on Stefan as you, but something tells me you’re more controlled then he is.” Stiles said and Damon laughed.

“I’ll give you that. Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

“You’re not worth my fear.” Stiles said and smirked, taking the building anger and grabbing Damon, throwing him five cars away. “See. You’re what? A hundred years old? A bit more. My guess is you’re almost as old as this town, which isn’t that old in vampire years, you’re considered a baby.” Stiles said as he unwrapped his hand and looked at the healing wounds, using the energy of the full moon to heal himself. “I’ve taken on a five-hundred-year-old vampire when I was thirteen. Tell me again how I should be afraid of you?” Stiles asked and Damon grimaced, getting up.

“How?” He asked, and Stiles laughed.

“Wouldn’t you like to know. I suggest, if you don’t want to die, to keep a low profile.” Stiles said and got up, stretching. “Damn, I have to cut myself again, you made me use my powers.” Stiles shook his head. “My aunt knows it’s a vampire dropping bodies and soon she’ll be close to figuring out who.” Stiles said and grabbed his helmet off the floor, along with his keys. “And don’t get too cocky. You’re not the strongest out there, and you’ll get yourself killed.” He was about to open the car before he recalled what Caroline had told him the previous day. “Oh, and if you go after my cousin again, I will rip your head off your body, vampire abilities be damned.” He said, his eyes showing how much he meant it. Damon, for his part, just sneered at the teen and ran off.

“Stiles! Are you okay?” Jackson asked and Stiles looked at his friend.

“I am.”

“How is it you can do that?” Jackson asked and Cora looked at him intently.

“His spark. I told you about it.”

“Yeah, but to be able to take on a vampire?”

“Damon Salvatore isn’t the first vampire I’ve dealt with, and I know he won’t be the last.” Stiles said and looked at his hand, it was shaking and he clenched it.

“Using your spark healed you too?” Cora asked and Stiles nodded.

“If I’m not using it against trees, like I usually do, it helps heal large wounds, especially when I’m so angry.” He said and Jackson bit his lip.

“We heard what he said to you. Uh, Lydia had to take Isaac away because it triggered him.” Jackson said and Stiles nodded.

“Tyler isn’t normally so angry, but something has been bothering him lately, and he’s been taking it out on his friends.” Stiles said and sighed.

“You seem to see all the good in people.”

“Not at all.” Stiles said and looked at his hand, frowning. “Do either of you have a knife?” He asked and they both frowned. “Right, you guys probably have accelerated healing. Let me see your claws.” Stiles said and Cora looked at him wide eyed. “Seriously, my aunt told me she wants to see it tonight and I can’t have a healed hand when I show her.” Stiles said and Cora sighed as she let out one clawed finger. Stiles grabbed it and stabbed his hand repeatedly, remembering where the cuts were exactly because of his time stitching them. “Thanks.” He said and grabbed a rag from his trunk. “I’ll re-stitch it later.”

“You’re crazy.” Jackson said and Stiles smiled widely, shrugging.

“It’s not the first time I’ve been told this.” He said and turned to look at where the red and blue lights were coming from.

“What’s going on?” Jackson asked and Cora shrugged and put her ear out to listen.

“Someone’s dead.” She said and Stiles sighed.

“Great.” He mumbled and walked towards the lights, watching as the ambulance took the covered body. “Aunt Liz.” He called and she turned and sighed.

“Oh god, Stiles. You’re going to be the death of me.” She said and he smiled softly before nodding towards the body. “It’s Tanner.”

“Coach Tanner?!” He asked, not believing it.

“Yeah. Matt found him. What happened?” She asked, looking at his hand and he frowned, looking down

“I got into a fight with Tyler and cut my stitches open.” Stiles said and sighed.

“What? Why?” She asked and he shrugged, looking away. “Damn it. Alex! I need your help really quick, please. Bring your stitching kit.” She said and the EMT followed suit, bringing the kit with him. He looked at Stiles’ hand with shock before nodding at Liz’s request to stitch him up.

“How’d you cut it up so bad?” Alex asked and stiles shrugged.

“I accidentally smashed a glass into it. I cleaned it a stitched it last night, but I opened it earlier, so I took the stitches out and was going to do it myself when I got home.”

“Well, it looks bad. I’ll put some disinfectant on it, but you have to come to the hospital later to make sure it’s not getting infected.” Stiles nodded and watched the EMT climb into the ambulance. He sighed and looked at his newly wrapped hand.

“You okay?” Matt asked, Tyler behind him.

“I’m fine. Are you? I mean, you found Coach Tanner.” Stiles asked, worried about his friend.

“I… I thought he was joking at first, but his eyes were just so… blank.” Matt said and bit his lip. Stiles nodded, patting his friend in silent comfort.

“Stiles…”

“Not right now, Ty.” Stiles said and gave a fierce look at his other friend. He didn’t know how to deal with what the older teen said to him, making him feel so much pain and anger that he lost control of himself.

“Stiles, can we go home.” Caroline said, wrapped in a sweater, distraught and exhausted.

“Of course.”

“Uh, can you give us a ride, too, Stiles. Lydia took our car.” Jackson said and Stiles looked at Caroline to see if she was okay with it, she nodded and he did too, motioning for the car.

“We’re leaving Aunt Liz. We’ll see you at home.” He called and walked towards his car, making sure that no one was lurking around the area.


	5. Chapter 4: "I'm A Spark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously sorry about this late update, but I can't promise the next one is going to come soon, I'm working on the stark children story and the next chapter for this story has been rewritten maybe ten times so far, so it'll be a little wait, I'm sorry. D:

Caroline was up way too early for a Saturday. Stiles groaned as he heard her moving about through the hallways and her room. He looked at the ceiling and let the memories of the previous week wash over him. Coach Tanner is dead thanks to Damon, his hand was finally good enough to throw the ball, not that they can really play this season without a coach. They had history as a free period, and Elena used that time to love up on Stefan while Matt watched. Bonnie was getting harder to be around, she could read him like a book if she touched her, so he was avoiding her.

Caroline dropped something startling Stiles’ out of his thoughts. He got up and went to see what she was doing, finding her on the floor by her bed with a box tilted over with a bunch of things from their childhood spilled over and tears in her eyes.

“Care?” He asked, softly. It still startled her. “What’s wrong?”

“I… Stiles. He’s not coming.” She said and new tears began to spill. He frowned before realizing what she was talking about. Her father had left them basically to marry a man, not that Care hated him for it. Liz did, but Caroline still loved him, he was her father. They had made plans to meet up, but it seems like he bailed on her again.

“I’m sorry, Care.” Stiles said and crouched down, hugging her as she cried in his shoulder.

“Why does no one want me?” She asked, obviously not meaning only her father. Stiles had watched as she tried to get Stefan’s attention only for him to be captivated by Elena.

“You know, Care. You can’t focus on the people in your life who disappoint you. When my dad never showed up after I was brought here, I thought like you did… but you know who helped me out of it?” He asked and she looked at him sadly, questioning eyes looking at his calm ones. “You did. You may think no one wants you, but I don’t just want you around, Care. I need you around. You’re the anchor in my life. And anyone who doesn’t see your worth is an idiot.” He said and watched as she wiped her tears.

“I’m sorry. I always forget that your dad basically abandoned you.” She said softly and Stiles felt sadness bubble up his chest. He smiles sadly and shrugged; it was too early for this much emotion. He needed to go for a run.

“Don’t worry about it. Do you need help cleaning this up?” He asked and she shook her head. “Well, I’m up, so I’m going to go for a run.” He said and watched as she nodded and began to pick up the things off her floor. He saw a picture of himself with Caroline and Tyler when they were young. Carol Lockwood and Liz were good friends and so Tyler, Caroline and Stiles basically grew up together. He sighed and thought about Tyler and how they haven’t talked to each other since the whole fight that happened a week prior. He grabbed the picture and smiled sadly at it. “Hey, can I have this?” He asked and Caroline looked up, seeing the picture and smiled, nodding slightly.

“Sure.” She said and Stiles nodded, turning out of the room and putting it on his nightstand. He quickly got changed into his workout gear, wrapping up his arms because he knew he was going to go back to that clearing. He slid on his shoes and quickly left the house, putting on his headphones and quickly running down the sidewalk. He felt eyes on him but he didn’t care. He needed to release the anger he never got to after the full moon.

He was quick, which is why he was one of the best players on the team, hands down. He was also agile, could easily dodge tackles and was strong, not that he showed it often. He knew he broke Tyler’s nose, felt the crack under his fist, forced himself to hold back more afterwards. He reached the clearing, panting as he realized he probably ran too fast and let himself fall to his knees. He felt the tears fall from his eyes as she released the energy, a scream leaving his lips as well, his headphones were on the ground next to him, so he knew he heard it, the scream was more animal than human. He took a deep breath and let out another one, letting all his pain out with it.

In doing all this, he exhausted himself and let himself fall on his back, curling into a ball as he let the tears fall, feeling emptiness in his chest. He shivered as he realized that there were trees falling outwards all around him. He got up slowly and looked around the clearing, fear coursing up his spine as he wondered if anyone heard him. He closed his eyes and listened to see if there were any sounds from nearby.

“That’s a lot of anger.” A female voice said and a stoic woman with a scar down the side of her face said. “You’re no older than Jackson, right?”

“Talia Hale.” Stiles said and watched the woman’s eyes flash red. “You were friends with my mother.” Stiles explained and she looked at him wide eyed.

“Stiles Stilinski?” She asked and scoffed. “I wasn’t aware you were so strong.” She said and Stiles looked at his hands before taking a deep breath and shrugging. “What’s got a boy like you so angry?” She asked and Stiles scoffed, shaking his head.

“Question is, how are you not angry? Your family home was set on fire by hunters who call you the monsters.” Stiles said and shook his head. “They even killed your husband, Cora told me. I wasn’t actually there to see who died.”

“How’d you know about the fire? Last I heard, you were taken from your father before the fire.”

“After, actually. Three months after my mother died.” Stiles said and sat on the trunk of a fallen tree. “See. Dad was a drinker, so when he got really drunk, I’d get out of the house, so I didn’t get littered with bruises.” Stiles said, pushing the anger down. “That night, I walked longer than I should have, and I watched two drunk fools set your house on fire.”

“Did you also see them die?” Talia said and Stiles smiled wickedly.

“I did. If you ask me, they got what they deserved.”

“So you know who killed them?” Talia asked, her eyes wide.

“And if I did? All you have to do is be thankful for the fact that he saved you, or life would have gone greatly different.”

“The man that saved us, did he do anything to your father?” Talia asked and Stiles scoffed.

“Not too much, told him he was a social worker and saved me from another beating.” Stiles said and looked at his ringing phone. It seemed to always ring and interrupt his conversations in the clearings. “The Argents are coming here, by the way.” Stiles said and Talia’s eyes widened.

“How…?” She asked and he looked at her with a smirk.

“I’m registered as a hunter so that I can get updates.” Stiles said and pocketed his phone after seeing it was Matt.

“And what are you, exactly? Because you don’t smell supernatural, but not fully human, at least not when you did this.” She said and motioned to the trees.

“Cora didn’t tell you?” Stiles asked and she scoffed.

“I chose not to believe you were telling the truth.” She said and he smirked.

“Wanted to check for yourself. Okay. I’m a spark.” Stiles said and watched her hands fall to her sides as she realized his heart didn’t skip a beat, it was completely calm. “Are you convinced?” He asked and she scoffed.

“Tell me an obvious lie.” She said and he smirked.

“I’m a werewolf.” He said and his heart skipped a beat. He watched her watch him before she relaxed and took a deep breath.

“I’ve only ever heard of sparks. I didn’t realize they were so powerful.”

“Can be.” He said and shrugged, recalling what Klaus had told him about them. “They use inner power. When it’s activated, it can be connected to emotions. Mine is anger, lots of it pumped up in me. I would lose it all the time if it weren’t for this ring.” He said and showed it to her. She examined it for a second before nodding.

“Okay. What’s with the anger though?”

“Again, why aren’t you angry?” He asked and she laughed, shaking her head.

“If I get angry at every discriminative hunter I run into, I’d never enjoy the beauty of life.” She said and Stiles scoffed.

“Fine. I’m always angry because my mother died when I was twelve and it gave my dad a free pass to be an ass. I’m always angry because he doesn’t even care enough to reach out to me. I’m always angry because the reason my dad doesn’t want to reach out to me is because I killed my mother to ease her pain. If anything, I’m always angry because I hate myself.” Stiles said, not realizing his eyes shifted colors for a spilt second. “Is that what you want to hear?” He asked and watched Talia step back. He took a deep breath and smiled disgustedly at the ground. “I’d like it if you and your family stopped popping up in my little safety bubble, that’d be great.” He said and turned, grabbing his headphones and pushing them into his ears, blasting the music and taking off towards his house.

Once at home, Stiles watched as Damon smirked at him from the porch. He took his headphones off and glared at the vampire.

“Vervaine in the bracelet, was that your doing?” Damon asked and Stiles sneered at Damon.

“You know, I could tell my aunt what you are and be done with it.”

“Why don’t you? You obviously hate vampires.”

“No, I don’t hate vampires. I could care less about vampires, I hate when idiots like you are going around killing people I know, that’s what I hate.” Stiles said, getting at eyelevel with Damon. The vampire sneered and pushed past the teen.

“Keep up with the name calling, I’ll just snap your neck and be on my way.” Damon said as he walked away.

“Yeah. Something tells me that you won’t get away with it so easily. Come to my house again and I’ll ward it with so many spells that it might just kill you to step on my property.” Stiles said and sneered before walking into the house. He felt emotionally exhausted from his conversation with Talia Hale. And then Damon had to come into the whole thing and force him to get angry again. He sighed as he fell onto the couch. He was ready to get out of this retched town.

“You look like hell.” Caroline said and Stiles laughed humorlessly.

“Did Damon come to the door?”

“Yeah. He tried to grab me, but my bracelet burned him.” She said and looked at Stiles who smiled and nodded.

“Must be allergic to the metal.” He said halfheartedly and rubbed at his head.

“Stiles, you’ve been really angry lately.” Caroline said, shocking Stiles into looking at his cousin. “What’s going on?” Stiles let out a breath through his nose, trying to calm himself.

“It’s been four years since I came here and the only times, I talked to my dad was when he wished me happy birthday, Care. I’m not angry. I’m sad.” Stiles said and looked at his arms. “And it makes me angry that I’m still affected by it. I’m in so much pain and I… Forget it. I just have to keep pushing it down, so I don’t hurt anyone.”

“Like Tyler.” She said and he looked at her with sad eyes.

“Ty was being an ass.” Stiles said and took a breath.

“You’re usually better at controlling it though. What did he say?”

“Does it matter, Care? He said it. It’s said and done. I’m over it.” Stiles said as he got up, clenching his jaw along with his fists.

“Obviously not.” Caroline said and looked at her cousin pointedly.

“Drop it.” Stiles said and turned to leave.

“We’re supposed to get through everything together. Stiles. That’s the promise we made!” She said loudly.

“That was when we were twelve. And to tell you the truth, Care. I didn’t tell you everything.” Stiles said, anger showing through. He took a deep breath and stepped back. “If you knew everything that happened in my life, what way would you look at me.”

“You were only twelve, Stiles. I get your mum died, but that doesn’t mean you had it so hard!” She said and Stiles’ face fell, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He will not lose it right now.

“You know what, Care? You’re right. My life isn’t hard at all. In fact, I’m going out. Tell Aunt Liz I won’t be back till real late, yeah?” Stiles said and watched his cousin slightly deflate. He didn’t have time to feel guilty as he walked out of the house and made his way back to his clearing.


End file.
